1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to street cleaning systems and more particularly to an adjustable bottom surface attachment for a box broom sweeper.
2. Description of the Related Art
Box brooms that are adapted to be attached to a vehicle, such as a skid-steer loader or skidsteer, have a variety of different uses. For example, box brooms can be used for general maintenance sweeping, such as picking up common gutter debris for basic street maintenance, or for picking up loose gravel, sand, small debris, or litter from airport roads, gates areas, and tarmac. Box brooms can also be used for cement plant cleanup, which includes picking up materials such as crushed lime, coke, and finished cement product. Typically the cost for each box broom ranges from approximately $6,000 USD to $8,000 USD.
The repeated use of the box broom in environments such as those described above not only damages the guard of the box broom, but also, and more importantly, causes the bottom of the box broom to become deleveled so as to allow loose gravel, sand, crushed lime, etc. to remain on the surface; thereby, rendering the box broom ineffective and unusable and forcing the user to purchase a new replacement box broom.
Thus, an adjustable bottom surface attachment for a box broom solving the aforementioned problems is desired.